Our invention relates to electronic module structures and, more particularly, to mounting arrangements for electronic component cards.
In modern electronic equipment, a component assembly generally comprises a plurality of printed circuit cards each including interconnected electronic components. The cards are individually inserted into preselected positions in a support frame, which frame provides interconnections between the cards and other devices external to the assembly. Each card includes an extension portion at one end thereof adapted to fit into and electrically interconnect with a mating connector in the support frame. In this manner, the required connections between module components are obtained. The card mounting arrangements restrain the card into position in the support frame and assure reliable contact between the card and its mating connector under conditions expected in operation.
Variations in card dimensions, occurring during normal manufacture create problems in assuring the required degree of contact reliability and card restraint in the support frame. In particular, variations in card length may result in unreliable card connections or interference fits with the mating connector of the support frame. Where a fixed card restraining arrangement is used, smaller dimensioned cards may be loose and vibrate and provide unreliable connections to the mating frame connector. Large dimensioned cards may result in interference fits with the mating frame connectors with the risk of damage to the card, the mating connector, or the connector mounting. Current miniaturization techniques used to reduce the size and increase the speed of operation of electronic equipment result in a scaling down of the mechanical structure of cards, the wiring and connection arrangements, and the support frame. The scaled-down interconnection parts, however, are subject to greater risk of damage.
Component card arrangements have utilized separately mounted spring loaded mechanisms to accommodate interference fits between component cards and their mating connectors. These mechanisms, in general, are complex, bulky, external to the support frame structure, and result in increased size of the equipment module, contrary to the requirements of miniaturized design. The spring loading mechanisms also require special insertion and removal procedures. It is an object of the invention to provide an economical, small-size, easily operated component card mounting mechanism incorporated within the card support frame assembly and adapted to elastically restrain a card in the frame.